


四人份（三）

by rainbowness19



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowness19/pseuds/rainbowness19
Kudos: 38





	四人份（三）

「有事吗」贺天倚坐在办公桌上，死死的盯着莫关山，揣在裤兜里的手因过分用力的攥拳青筋尽显  
「我……」莫关山被他这样看着 脸又红了「我代表我们公司来，想和您谈谈合作」莫关山按照来时自己编排好的台词「听说您公司最近在招标职工餐厅，我们单位正好是做这个的……」莫关山努力克制着身体，减小颤抖的频率「你可以尝尝，我们单位的……饭」说完将布兜子递到贺天眼前

「不可能的」贺天接过来布袋子，瞥了一眼，看着第一个饭盒里的土豆炖牛肉，冷冰冰的说  
「可以先……尝尝」莫关山强忍着泪水，低着头  
「我说咱俩，不可能了」贺天把布袋子放在手旁  
莫关山抬起头，眼含泪水，失望又困惑  
「为什么?」  
「刚才那个是我的情人」贺天走近莫关山，温柔替他整理已经栽歪的衬衣领子，手顺势攀上莫关山的脖颈，感受皮肤下跳动的血液

「像那样的情人，我有很多……固定的……有4个」贺天拍拍莫关山的肩膀「一切都变了，别在我身上浪费时间了」  
「怎么变了！」莫关山打掉肩膀上的手，愤恨的抓起贺天的脖领「怎么变了！我没有！我还是当年那个我！是你！是你这个人渣先抛弃我的！」莫关山带着哭腔喊的声嘶力竭，脸憋的通红，眼神中全是落寞与不甘  
「对啊，我是人渣啊……我就是种马啊」贺天也不恼，自暴自弃的笑，那模样让莫关山的心钻孔似的疼「我就是要无时无刻的做爱才能活，我的人生就是这样啊，我操过的人比你认识的人还多，我需要四个人才能满足我，小天真」贺天掐掐莫关山的脸颊，说的稀松平常

「那，我也能做到！」莫关山下了很大决心般的「我也可以满足你！」  
「拜托，这大夏天的也挺热的，你乖，别纠缠我了，好吗」贺天无奈的摇摇头，想拽掉脖领上的手，纹丝不动，无奈「我这么人渣，你还喜欢啊?！有没有病」  
「我喜欢」莫关山答的干脆「我从高一夏天就喜欢你，这么多年都坚持下来了，现在你人就在我面前，我不会放走你了！」

「你怎么还是死倔啊，你这样没有好果子吃的，那就算咱俩搞在一起，我还是会去找别人的，你受得了?」

「我一个人能给你四人份的爱」莫关山倔强的点着头，「我要是一个人能满足你，你就不去找别人了，对吧?」

「你在开玩笑啊……」贺天话没说完，就被莫关山吻住，生涩如从前，只会含着对方的嘴唇舔，贺天一把将人抱起，把莫关山的腿盘在腰侧，托住他的臀朝私人休息室走去  
「你是自找的」

莫关山并未在发情期，所以下身并不够湿润，贺天脱掉莫关山的裤子，将手指探入仍有些干燥的后穴，情场上的老手，贺天知道怎样快速的撩拨起对方的情欲，大掌在莫关山的胸膛，腰际和臀肉上打圈，吻顺着嘴角一路向下，轻轻的咬住莫关山的乳蕾，听对方吃疼的嘤咛一声  
「疼吧?」  
「舒服……」莫关山咬着嘴唇还在逞强「我想要，你快进来，我可以满足你的……」

贺天将自己的裤子稍稍下拽，放出阴茎撸动了几下就朝莫关山的后穴顶进，莫关山紧张的很，后穴窄闭使得贺天的进入非常困难，刚进去一半莫关山就哭出了声  
「疼?」贺天也被箍的有些痛，释放出一些安慰的信息素  
「不疼，舒服……」  
贺天不忍心，抽出性器将莫关山翻了个面，背对着自己，他还记得莫关山的蝴蝶骨很敏感，俯下身轻轻啄吻，手掌扒开他的臀缝再次将欲望埋入，二人异口同声的吟叹一声，贺天再次释放信息素来魅惑莫关山，正如多年前他期盼的那样，他可以利用信息素让莫关山进入发情状态，看着莫关山不断湿润腻滑的后穴，贺天开始缓缓抽动，每一下都猛烈的顶到莫关山的生殖腔口  
「嗯嗯……嗯……啊……嗯」莫关山被撞了几下就承受不住，贺天的尺寸太过巨大，莫关山一时间难以适应，手向后摸去「慢…慢一点」  
贺天抽插不停，单臂捞起莫关山的胸膛，「受不住了?不是说要满足我吗?才刚刚开始啊」  
「嗯…嗯嗯呐……哈…嗯嗯……」莫关山耷拉着脑袋 ，细嗅空气中的信息素，甜橙，是他最喜欢的味道，眼眶再次湿润  
贺天用指头撩拨着莫关山胸前的红缨，在自己顶进时用力一掐，莫关山疼的往贺天怀里缩「不要……不要揪……」

贺天嫌他腰不配合的弓起，胳膊揽着他肩膀向后掰，莫关山便被迫摆出优美的曲线，以供贺天进入甬道更深处  
「太深了……不要顶啊！」肉刃猛然顶到一处软肉，莫关山一个惊呼，身体抖如筛糠，剧烈的痉挛数秒，阴茎的前端喷出一线白色的浊液  
「这就射了?」贺天发现了身下人的敏感点，放开手臂，看他软趴趴的倒入被褥间，侧头小口的喘息，眼睛失焦的望着墙壁，身上是诱人的红

栀子花的气息萦绕在鼻间，贺天笑了  
「原来是栀子花……」那些年他反复的遐想莫关山信息素的味道，他一直觉得会是奶味或者什么甜腻的味道，因为这个人在别人眼里是清冷的月兔，在自己怀里就是个奶团子，一碰就红，一逗就羞……  
没想到他的信息素居然是这般淡泊又如此的沁人心扉，一时间，贺天一直因为性瘾而紧绷的神经舒缓了下来，审视着身下人，他开始思考如何让他享受这场性爱

贺天无视他的虚脱，继续在甬道内横冲直闯，貌似不经意的撞上那处敏感的软肉，听莫关山哀婉的呻吟，看他在一次次的逗弄中泣不成声，葱白段般的细指抓紧被子 ，贺天牵住他的手腕，那盈盈一握的皓腕，与自己麦色的皮肤形成鲜明的对比

「你怎么那么白啊，像女生」  
「我妈怀我时吃了好多苹果」  
「以后我们的孩子会像你一样白吗?」  
「谁要给你生孩子啊！」  
多年前二人一同沐浴时，贺天看遍了他身体的每一寸，如羊脂玉般无暇的身体，单纯害羞的模样经常出现在他性瘾发作的幻觉里  
今日才知道，他，才是这性瘾症的救赎……

贺天提起他的手腕，莫关山已经累的无力反抗，嘴里重复着破碎的呻吟声，像个人偶一样被贺天摆出各种适合交媾的姿势，他仿佛一只被抽去外壳的蜗牛，软的没了骨头，每一次撞击都让他心脏虚缠，再也无法控制信息素，任凭它在这房间里与甜橙的气息交缠，莫关山彻底被贺天操干到发情，随着贺天的进出，体液淋漓，在床褥上形成一小滩水渍，娇嫩的性器也无法控制的多次射精，直到最后只有些清水状的液体涌出。

「哭什么?」贺天在他的臀肉上用力一击，感受已经软到发热的后穴再次收紧「疼的话就不做了」  
「没有……没有……我是……太舒服……」莫关山已经哭的不成样子，泪水沾满了脸颊，听到这话后依旧摇头否认  
「舒服，那你说说，怎么舒服，哪舒服，我那些情人都可会说了……」贺天将人压入床间，凑近腺体，贪婪的闻着那栀子花的香气，莫关山跪红的双膝终于解放，麻木的搭在床上，在贺天新一轮的操干中，快感持续蔓延扩散，他无意识的勾起小腿，用脚跟触碰贺天的腰  
「爽了?」  
「嗯……」思想持续断层，莫关山彻底沦为欲望的奴仆，害羞的把脸扎进枕头  
「你脏死了，鼻涕眼泪都往我枕头上蹭」贺天故意这样说，咬破腺体的肌肤，慢慢注入信息素，暖流般的液体进入血液，安抚着莫关山的身体  
「我给你洗……」  
贺天被他逗笑，在他脸颊上偷香一口，这是他第一次在性爱里，感受到满足和快乐。支起身子抽干百十下，深深的释放在莫关山的身体里。

「好重」贺天趴在莫关山身上不肯起来，抱怨一句，贺天偏就故意歪解「我每次和人做都是这个强度」  
莫关山不说话，情欲里的他连指关节都是白里透红的，贺天抓在手里揉捏，「怎么不说话?」  
莫关山累的昏昏欲睡，不理会贺天，贺天起身，将莫关山抱起，莫关山以为他要带自己去清理便没再挣扎，直到后穴再次埋入硕大的性器，他一睁眼发现自己与贺天面对面，双腿跪在床上，后穴缓慢的吞吐着贺天的性器

「怎…怎么…又！」  
「你不是说四人份吗?刚刚才一次哦」贺天抚摸着莫关山的腰肢，在他腰窝处不断用力按压  
「啊?！」莫关山大囧，却也无法还嘴，搂住贺天的脖子，小声说「先休息一下……」  
「哦……」贺天点点头「我也可以拔出来，不过一拔出来我就要去找别人了」  
「……」莫关山把贺天搂的紧紧的，头认命的搭在他的颈窝「不要……我做……我做」  
贺天哈哈大笑，将莫关山的腿盘在自己的腰上，玩弄戏耍似的托着他的肉臀上下抽插  
他们唇舌交缠，互相交换唾液，莫关山鼓足了勇气去迎合贺天，抛弃了所有的矜持与羞涩，一上一下，用与贺天相接的部位感受着他的心跳

「原来你的信息素……是这个味道的」  
贺天喃喃自语

时隔多年，他终于闻到  
他爱的人的香气……


End file.
